


Truth or Dare

by BriMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: McCall Pack, Other, Teen Wolf, Truth or Dare, friends - Freeform, friends hanging out, no romances, season 5, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: The Pack hang out at Lydia's house and play truth or dare.
Relationships: No Relationships
Kudos: 21





	Truth or Dare

The pack was having a sleepover at Lydia's over the weekend celebrating their victory for beating the beast and Theo. They were being rowdy and joking around as normal teenagers would do.

After a really scary horror film, the gang was just chilling and talking to each other until Liam came up with a wise idea. "Hey guys do you wanna play truth or dare?" Liam asked all of the sudden. They all looked at each other skeptical remembering the last time they played truth or dare at Derek's warehouse and how ridiculous that got.

"I don't know Liam. Remember last time?" Scott said. Liam rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever the past is in the past unless you're too scared McCall." Liam said. Scott tensed up and glared at Liam. "I'm scared of nothing we're playing this damn game now." Scott said with determination in his eyes. The rest of the pack shrugged nonchalantly and gathered closer together.

"Alright since Liam thought of it you go first; ask somebody." Scott said. Liam looked around the circle until he rested his eyes on the first victim. "Lydia truth or dare?" Liam asked with a smirk. "Dare me." Lydia answered. Liam smirked evilly; he was hoping she'd say that. "I dare you to knock on your neighbors door, kiss them on the cheek with no explanation, and leave." Liam said. The pack all stared at her and Liam in awe.

"Holy fuck are you actually gonna do it?" Stiles asked with a tad bit of jealousy. She got up off the couch and straightened out her skirt. "Lydia Martin never says no to a dare." She said speaking in third person. She walked out her front door and her friends watched from the windows as she walked up the stairs. Lydia took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After about twenty seconds, a young man about 23 years old answered the door.

He was about 6'1 and had green eyes with light brown hair. He had broad muscles and tan skin that he showed off with his white tank top and plaid boxers. All in all, he was pretty damn fine to look at. He smiled down at Lydia and checked her out a little.

"How's it going?" He asked in a charming voice. Lydia took a second to just admire the view before answering. She got on her tippy-toes and pulled his face onto hers in a mind blowing kiss. The man seemed to have responded rather quickly and began kissing her back. Lydia released from his grip and ran back to her house with a huge smile on her face. The guy didn't try to chase after her; he just looked confused as she ran off and closed his door.

When she got inside, she locked her door and sat back in the circle. They all looked at her with different emotions on their faces. "Oh. My. God." Mason said. "Lydia you have bigger balls than all of the guys in this room combined." Malia said. "Yeah I'd never be able to do that." Kira said. Scott and Stiles were speechless by her acts. "Damn I didn't think you'd actually do it." Liam said.

"Thank you, but I believe it's my turn to pick the next player." Lydia said. Lydia looked around and tapped her chin and spotted the next player. "Malia truth or dare?" Lydia asked. "Dare." Malia said without premeditation. "I dare you to drink a shot of hot sauce." Lydia said. Malia didn't think twice about it and went to her kitchen. "Oh god, I could never be able to do that." Scott said. "Yes we know how you can't handle spicy stuff." Kira said. Malia poured some tobasco sauce into a shot glass and gulped it down.

At first, it didn't hurt that much, but it hit her later. "How's it taste?" Lydia asked with a smirk on her face. Malia began slapping her tongue and began drinking the first jug of water she saw. They all laughed at her reaction as she chugged down half of the liter. "Oh my god that was the worse thing I've ever done, and I've literally fought coyotes." Malia said. She sat back down and looked for the next victim.

"Mason truth or dare?" Malia asked. "Truth." Mason answered. A crowd of boos were heard across the room. "Boo you whore." Liam said. "Mason is it true that you hooked up with a senior last week in the lacrosse changing rooms?" Malia asked. All of them looked at him in with an "o" on their faces. Mason blushed and looked down at the floor in shame. "Yes..." He admitted. All of them began freaking out over the news. "Holy shit I love this game." Stiles said. "Well if you love it so much, Stiles truth or dare?" Mason asked.

"You know damn well I'm gonna do a dare." Stiles said. "Fine I dare you to go in the closet and make out with Lydia for 1 whole minute." Mason said. Everyone went silent for a second and Lydia and Stiles cheeks went rosy red. "Unless you're too scared." Mason said. That seemed to have triggered both of them because they both got up after same time and headed towards the main floor closet. "I am not a wimp!" Stiles said before entering and shutting the door behind them. Mason put on his timer. "And go!" He yelled out.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Stiles asked. Lydia smiled up at him and grabbed his face. "Yeah I know, but I want to." Lydia said. Stiles put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer until they were kissing. "Thirty seconds left!" Mason called out. They began kissing harder and more passionately as she pulled his head down closer to hers. His hands were rubbing all over her back and began lowering towards her lower back.

"Twenty seconds!" Mason called out. Stiles released her lips and began kissing and sucking her neck in the sensitive spot. She gasped in surprise and let him do whatever he pleased. "Ten seconds!" Mason called out. He stopped devouring her neck and returned to kissing her lips, but this time it was much slower. "Alright time's up!" Mason called out. They released each other and gazed into each other's eyes. "We'll continue this after they leave okay?" Lydia promised. Stiles smirked and nodded. They both left the closet and joined back up with the rest of the pack.

"God it must've been good if you're smiling that big." Scott said. Stiles blushed and changed the subject quickly. "Kira truth or dare?" Stiles asked. She thought about it for a second before answering. "Truth." She said. "What's the weirdest porn you've ever watched?" Stiles asked. Everyone chuckled at the question as she blushed a crimson red. "Uh I don't watch porn." She said with an unconvincing face. "You do realize that werewolves can tell when you're lying right?" Malia asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Fine the weirdest porn I ever watched was about three lesbians with ogre sized dicks fucking each other. There now are you happy?" Kira said. She covered her face in embarrassment. Everyone began laughing or making disgusted faces at her. "Oh my god I didn't know you were into that kinky shit Kira." Lydia said. Stiles, Liam, Mason, and Malia were dying of laughter. They could barely get a word out.

"Ugh stop laughing at me. I swear it was that one time." Kira said. "I can literally smell the lie." Liam said. She made a pouty face and threw a pillow at Liam. "Whatever it's my turn to chose anyways. Scott truth or dare?" Kira asked. "I'll do a truth also." He answered. "If your mom and Derek switched bodies mentally and you had to fuck one of them to make them return back to normal, who's body would you fuck?" Kira asked. Everyone made an ooo noise and turned to him.

Scott grimaced at the thought of fucking his own mother and Derek. He doesn't win either way. If he fucked Derek's body, it'd be his mom mentally which disturbed him. If it was his mom's body, he'd be fucking Derek mentally and he'd know what she looks like naked which is something that he did not wanna see.

"Ugh I guess I'd rather fuck my mom's body with Derek's mind." Scott answered. Liam and Mason began singing Motherlover by the Lonely Island which just ticked Scott off. "Fuck you guys." Scott said. Everyone began laughing at him. "Alright shut up it's my turn to choose. Liam truth or dare?" Scott asked. "Dare duh." Liam responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dare you to call your mom and ask her if she could buy you condoms." Scott said. Liam grimaced, but he still took out his phone and dialed in the number. "I'm so gonna regret this." Liam said. "Hey it's your fault for coming up with the idea of playing this game!" Lydia said. He gave her a nasty look before pressing call on his phone. It rang for a little bit before she answered.

"Hello sweetie what's up?" His mom said on the other line. Liam smiled nervously. "Oh nothing mom I was just wondering if you could stop by the store and buy me condoms." Liam said. His mom didn't respond for a whole minute. Mason began clapping like a seal as he fell on the floor laughing. "Excuse me?!" His mom said on the phone. "I said I need.." He was cut off. "I heard what you said! Son you are too young to be having sex! You're 16 what the hell!" His mom said.

All the others began laughing at his mom's reaction. "Yeah I know sorry for asking. It won't ever happen again. Trust me." He said emphasizing the last part. "Good now hang up before I make you come home early." His mom said. "Yes ma'am, bye mom." Liam said and hung up his phone. Everyone was laughing obnoxiously at him. "You're gonna get your ass beat when you get home!" Mason said. "Oh shut up." Liam said. "That's the best dare I've ever given you, and that's saying a lot since I made you eat a worm once." Scott said.

Liam punched him on the shoulder as Scott laughed. "I hate you guys." Liam said. "No you don't, you love us." Scott said. Liam rolled his eyes as he looked around at his second family that he's become so fond of. "Yeah you're right." He said.

***

When it hit about midnight, the pack ended up spending the night at Lydia's all falling asleep on top of each other. Scott and Kira were wrapped into each other, Malia was fast asleep in a bean bag, Mason and Liam were accidentally laying on top of each other since they were both wild sleepers, and Stiles and Lydia were spooning on the couch. Lydia's mom came in from girls night and looked at the group of kids in front of her. She smiled at them and snapped a picture before heading upstairs quietly so she wouldn't wake them up.

Anyone could see that they were one big happy family.


End file.
